The First Ranger
by SariauChan
Summary: How did Rita get sealed away the first time? What if the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers weren't the first Rangers? What if Tommy found a girl trapped in Rita's castle? You will just have to click to find out, won't you? OC
1. Chapter 1

**The First Ranger****  
>Chapter 1<strong>

A teenager in green clothing had just said good-bye to his friends, and was about to go home. Suddenly, creatures in grey appeared from thin air, and attacked the teen. A woman with a long wand, Rita Repulsa, looked on, judging the boy's skills to be the Green Ranger.

Soon enough, the grey creatures, Putties, were defeated, and Rita had made her decision. "Tommy!" The wind blew with great force through the ally, causing light objects to take flight in the strong gust of wind. The teenager, Tommy, looked to where the voice called from the roof. A plastic bag flew into his face. "I have chosen you!" With her evil laughter, Rita Repulsa points her wand to Tommy. The boy was engulfed in a green light, and disappeared; his bag lay forgotten on the deserted street.

The Green Ranger walked the halls of the Mars Castle belonging to his empress, learning the layout of his new home. He passed an armory, kitchen, dining hall, second kitchen, pantry, living quarters, library, a glowing room- Tommy stopped. He stepped back in front of the door that light glowed through the cracks. The color was that of the color of the moon. The Green Ranger considered entering; he had not been told to avoid certain areas, so it should be alright.

He opened the door to see some sort of pod attached to the opposite wall, and it was that which gave the room its light. The pod's walls were made of something transparent, maybe glass, and could see someone inside, an unconsious girl (who looked his age) in a white, almost silver robe floating in the liquid of the pod.

Tommy panicked, saw the control panel, and got the girl out in a rush of blurs. She fell to the stone floor with a thump, the liquid splashed loudly onto the stone floor, and the Green Ranger checked to see if she was still alive; she was. On her arm was the Greek letter for alpha; the boy thought that was odd. The girl had long white hair that was equally as wet as her robe.

Coughing alerted Tommy to the girl's awakening, and he saw her grasp at her throat as she coughed. "Are you okay?" He asked when she stopped, and the girl looked towards him, her head tilted like a dog that didn't understand. He felt the feeling of dread approach; did she know a different language, or something? "Can you understand me?" She had struggled to sit on her legs, and her face showed frustration when she tried to speak, but only gibberish passed her lips. Eventually, she just nodded, apparently unhappy with her inability to say words. "What's your name?" Tommy asked, and the girl with red-amber eyes shrugged her shoulders; she couldn't remember anything before she was released from that container.

"Then I'll give you a name." Tommy removed his Green Ranger helmet to think and scratch his head. The girl looked at Tommy's face like she was memorizing it, and she likely was. "How about Alfa?" Alfa smiled and nodded happily; the name sounded familiar to her.

Tommy was about to ask another question when he heard his empress speak throughout the castle. "Green Ranger, I have a task for you to accomplish."

"Stay here." He said to Alfa as he donned his helmet, but as soon as he turned a corner, she followed him. The two made their way all the way to the balcony where Rita Repulsa waited.

"Ah, Green Ranger-" Rita stopped when Alfa entered after Tommy; fearful recognition flitted across her face. "How did she get here?" The evil empress asked her Green Ranger with her screechy voice.

Tommy turned with a speed that made him a green blur. "Alfa! I told you to stay where you were!" He admonished the girl with long, tangled white hair. She looked sorry, and tried to say as much, but failed; Alfa walked closer to the Green Ranger with her head downwards as she reached for one of his fingers, and held on. It was an apology. Tommy faced Rita, and kneeled. "I apologize, my empress. I take full responsibility for her."

Rita looked at Alfa's face, searching for any trace of recognition. Seeing none, Rita Repulsa nodded. "See to it that you do." The empress spun to her Green Ranger. "Now, your task is to sabotage the Power Ranger's command center. I also have this," Rita held up a disk that glinted ominously, "for the robot Zordon keeps to maintain the command center." The Green Ranger stood to take the disk with great care from his empress. "And when you return, you will train…" Rita looked at the symbol on the girl's arm. "Alfa in the way of battle."

Tommy kneeled before his empress. "As you wish, my queen." With that, The Green Ranger vanished.

Rita turned on the girl. "Listen to me, girl." She said threateningly with a finger and long nail pointed at Alfa. "You will follow my orders or be destroyed. I have defeated you once, I can defeat you again." It was partially true. Rita had defeated the girl before, but has yet been able to end the girl's life; hopefully, the amnesiac girl would not see through her bluff.

Alfa nodded her head vigorously in fear, and made motions that resembled the question for permission to leave. Rita summoned Baboo to take her to an unoccupied room. Baboo looked shocked to see Alfa, but quickly scurried to follow his queen's orders.

Baboo was friendly, Alfa decided as he walked her to her new room, describing the chambers as they passed. The short, blue monster had been a good guide, and had even gotten her a different robe, seeing as the one she was wearing was still wet with the substance from the pod. As she looked at herself in the reflection, Alfa decided calling it a robe wasn't correct; probably a white dress of some sort would match better. The blue monster stopped to get her food before closing the door to her room with her inside. Alfa could hear the lock click and Baboo's feet trudge away. All she could do was eat and wait on the boy who freed her from that pod.

She didn't wait long. Soon, the sound of the door unlocking and opening made their way to Alfa's ears.

Her training was completed during the next few months, and was going to join the Green Ranger in the next battle when Tommy was defeated, and the evil spell placed upon him by Rita was broken.

Fearing Alfa would soon turn on her, the girl was soon returned to the pod. She was frozen in time once again; the fluids of the suspended animation chamber slowly leeched away her memories for a second time, with an odd side affect that no one would notice until it would be too late, but that story is for later.

"We really owe a lot to Alpha." Trini said as she gestured to the robot.

Tommy's eyes widened. "Oh no." The phrase was all that was needed to get everyone's attention.

"What? What is it?" Kimberly said with worry. What was wrong this time?

Tommy looked to his fellow teens. "There was another human on the Mars Castle when I served Rita. I freed her from this pod-thing, but she couldn't remember anything, and could barely get her body to move the way she wanted it to." He looked to Zordon. "She had the Greek alpha symbol on her arm. Who was she, Zordon? Was she a Power Ranger?"

Zordon seemed almost reluctant to tell them. "There was such a Power Ranger I recall from ten thousand years ago. She was Alpha Ranger, the first Power Ranger ever created."

"But Zordon," Billy spoke up. "Humans weren't around ten thousand years ago, and even if they did, they couldn't survive up until now. It's preposterous!"

"While that may be true, Billy." Zordon continued. "Alpha Ranger was from a different dimension, just as I am from this dimension. She was summoned to defeat Rita, but she was ill-equipped and unprepared. The best Alpha Ranger could do was seal herself and her enemies until someone was ready to defeat her. The pod Tommy had seen had probably been a suspended animation chamber so Rita could figure out how to create her own Power Ranger." Zordon's eyes moved to Tommy. "That is how I believe Rita created your power coin."

Rita tried to blackmail Tommy into serving her to save Alfa's life and his Green Ranger powers, but he refuses.

"Fine then." Rita screeches as she began to pull a lever downwards. The Green Ranger tried to stop her, running between, over, and around any obstacles before him to stop Rita from launching Alfa and her pod into the Earth's surface.

But he was too late. The pod was launched at the Earth, with Alfa inside. Tommy reached after the pod flying through the air, as if he could grab it and stop it from crashing into the surface of the Earth. "No!" Then pain coursed through his body as Tommy felt his Green Ranger Powers die away with the green candle.

They both believed Alfa to be dead from the impact with the Earth's surface, but they were wrong. She was asleep deep inside the Earth within the safety of the suspended animation chamber, where she would be found a decade later by one Anton Mercer.

_**((A/N: Let me know how I did. This is SariauChan, signing off!))**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Ranger Dino Thunder.**_

**Chapter 2**

Mesogog was focusing his energies into a glowing transparent rock, trying and failing to force the contents to emerge. "I will have it." The reptilian man said in the green-tinted room. The doors behind him opened to reveal Zeltrax and Tommy Oliver held captive by Tryannodrones.

"My lord, the prisoner." Zeltrax said, not even looking at Tommy who struggled to break free of his captors' grasp.

"Finally." Mesogog said as he turned to look at the high school teacher as he tried to release himself. "Tie him to the life force extractor."

With the order, the Tryannodrones hoisted Tommy onto a chair and strapped him in. "What do you want with me?" Tommy shouted as he was forcefully lifted into the air.

"How rude of me not to explain. My sources tell me this stone encases a power supply that will be most useful to me." Mesogog paced back in forth in front of the colored jars that held creatures used to make monsters. He walked closer. "Alas, all my efforts to retrieve this power source have been less than successful." The reptilian looked at the cyborg across the room. "That's where you come in." Mesogog pointed at Tommy with one of his red claws.

"Sorry." Tommy panted with exhaustion from trying to break free from the chair he was bound to. "Can't help you there. I'm just a high school science teacher."

* * *

><p>"I guess there's only one way to find out what the good doctor's been up to." Ethan said as he sat before the large computer in the Power Ranger Base.<p>

Conner and Kira followed after him. "How's that?" The boy in red asked.

Ethan typed onto the keyboard for a few moments. "I'm in."

"Yeah," Kira said, "But where?"

The screen flashed to a video of Tommy. "I'm Tommy Oliver. If you're not me, then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What you're about to see is a history of my life."

"More dinosaur bone stories. Yawn." Conner said sarcastically.

"My history," Tommy pauses. "As a Power Ranger."

Conner's jaw dropped. "Okay. Un-yawn."

"My story begins in Angel Grove, when five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress, Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become the Earth's Power Rangers. Under the guidance of interdimensional being, Zordon; Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth which forced Rita to create her own Ranger."

"Okay, so where's Doctor O?" Kira asked.

"Rita's Ranger was me; her evil magic was too strong. I couldn't fight it. While under her command, I found a girl locked inside a pod deep within Rita's castle, and I freed her, naming her Alfa. Rita commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers, and I almost succeeded. But my friends never gave up. They helped me destroy the power sword, and I was freed. That's when I joined the team, and learned Alfa was the first Power Ranger ever created; she was the one to seal Rita away over ten thousand years ago. But the good times did not last for long. I soon discovered the Green Ranger powers were only temporary, and Alfa was gone, shot into the Earth's surface."

The video was stopped. "Why did you do that for?" Kira asked, annoyed.

"Because I'm so buggin' I can't even deal." Ethan replied with his palms facing skyward.

"Our teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger." Conner moved his hands wildly to emphasize.

A British accented voice sounded behind them in the cave. "Not the oldest," the three teens turned to see Hayley, the owner of the cyber café they frequented. "Just the best."

* * *

><p>"Once I access the power of this rock, my dream of returning the planet to its prehistoric roots will be a mere formality." Mesogog said as he gazed at the glowing rock that encased what he wanted.<p>

"Why can't you just want to rule the Earth like all the other sickos?" Tommy said with a roll of his eyes.

Mesogog got into his face. "Are you going to tell me how to get into that stone, or not?"

"Take a wild guess." Was the sarcastic reply.

"Have it your way." Mesogog powered up the machine pointed at Tommy. "Why are they always so stubborn?" He asked himself. "This is your last chance, Doctor Oliver. Free the gem from its resting place, or feel the wrath of my disappointment."

"Do I have to pick one?" Tommy said almost tiredly.

Mesogog turned to face him. "Your attempt at levity is as feeble as your attempt at self-sacrifice." The mutant shoved the table carrying the glowing rock into Tommy and the chair he was bound to. Tommy's eyes glowed for a moment. "If you won't do it for yourself, perhaps you will for you precious students." An alarm blared; Tommy's students were attempting to infiltrate his base. Mesogog sent Elsa and Zeltrax with help to handle them.

The alarm blared again. "It seems we have visitors." Mesogog said as he passed Tommy.

"I'm going to take a guess that it's for you." Tommy replied, still bound to the chair. The Tryannodrones behind him were in chaos.

"There's that wit again. If I had a sense of humor, I might actually enjoy it." Mesogog looked to the Tryannodrones. "I'll handle the intruders myself." With that, he left through the intimidating doors.

A few minutes later, Kira, Ethan, and Conner ran into the room. Tommy called to them. "Good timing. Hit the red button on the panel." He looked at where it was, and Ethan rushed to slam his palm onto it. "I should've know you would have tried to rescue me."

"Is that your way of saying thank you? 'Cause if it is, it needs some work." Ethan said as he adjusted his blue hat.

"I'll thank you for real when we get out of here. We can use the main invisiportal network." A green cyclone appeared from the wall. "Hayley gave you the Raptor Cycles, right? This way."

Tommy began to rush away when Ethan stopped him. "Wait. We need to talk."

"Go, I'll explain later." Tommy was going to continue, but Conner cut him off.

"We already know everything." The teen in red said.

"We found the video diary." Kira explained afterwards.

"We know you're a Power Ranger." Ethan continued.

Tommy seemed to have his breath under control. "_Was_, Ethan. Not anymore."

Their conversation was halted by the doors opening to reveal Zeltrax, Elsa, and Mesogog.

"Ranger or not," Mesogog hissed. "You're mine now."

"I hate it when he gets like this." Tommy always was one to lighten tense moods.

"We can take it from here doctor O." With that, Tommy steps aside and his three students transform into Power Randers.

Mesogog wasn't impressed. "Come out, Dysis." He ordered, and a girl with long silver hair and red eyes entered. Knives swung from her belt over her simple robe. Tommy's eyes widened when he saw her; she survived the crash.

"Alfa." Escaped his lips as a whisper.

**_((A/N: Cliffie! Yay! so I wanted to try my hand at writing a Power Ranger FanFic, and it has been fun so far, so I may continue it. Let me know what you think of it; is it choppy, not enough atmosphere, something else? Let me know, and I'll try to fix it. This is SariauChan signing off!))_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power RangerDino Thunder.**

_Chapter 3_

She didn't react to the name, and waited. "Wait! That's Alfa?" Ethan said just before Mesogog.

"Attack!" Mesogog hissed, and Dysis slapped a hand over the exposed Greek alpha marking on her harm.

With the shout, "Alpha Ranger!" Dysis morphed into the Alpha Ranger, and the rest was chaos.

Elsa had her sights on the Yellow Ranger, the Red Ranger countered an attack from Zeltrax, and Ethan was tied up handling all the Tryannodrones. All this Mesogog watched, but his attention was more focused on the Alpha Ranger that was attacking Tommy Oliver.

"Alfa! Stop! You don't know what you're doing!" The teacher said between his dodges from the Alpha Ranger's powerful attacks, but she didn't say a word, only putting more strength into her limbs. Tommy leaped into the air, but the Ranger predicted it, and landed a mighty kick to Tommy's unprotected chest, sending him crashing to the ground against one of the walls with his lungs out of breath.

"Doctor O.!" Conner, the Red Ranger, shouted when he saw his teacher flying back from (what must have been) a very painful kick.

"Head to the portal!" Tommy commanded when he took in a needed breath of air. "I gotta get something! Hurry!" His students listened to him, and left.

Tommy tried to make a grab for the crystal, but Alfa Ranger intercepted him with an extended arm to his neck. Falling to the ground once again, he looked up at Alfa Ranger. Her visor was transparent, so he could see through it; in her eyes, he saw almost a hint of recognition, as if she had forgotten, and was trying to remember who he was. Maybe a little prompting could restore at least some of her memory. He prepared to stand up; to be on equal ground as she was, but was pushed back down with the threat of a knife at his neck.

"Alfa," Tommy said, trying not to move his throat too much. "Do you remember me? Tommy Oliver? The castle; do you remember?" Tommy had guessed the chamber she had been sealed in did something to her memory; maybe if he helped create some cracks, her memories might slip through. Mesogog was hissing orders, but neither were listening, everything else was merely background noise.

Life seemed to spark in her eyes, and her knife lifted several inches away from his neck. "T-Tommy?"

Tommy bolted while she was still surprised, grabbed the crystal, and got through the invisiportal with little resistance from the lackeys.

Mesogog picked up Alpha Ranger off the ground by her arm in a painful way going on the girl's expression. "I'll deal with you later, Dysis." He hissed threateningly, and dropped her to the floor. Then he left with the others to retrieve the crystal through the invisiportal.

The Alpha Ranger's armor disappeared as the girl lay there unmoving. "Why did he call me Alfa?" She asked the empty room. "Why can't I remember who he is?"

"Guys, settle down. Cassidy, take a seat. –Conner! Don't throw in the classroom." Tommy called to the class. Beside him was Trent, and next to him was another teen with baggy clothes and shabby white hair that hid large round spectacles.

"We have a new student. This is Dillan; I expect everyone to be nice to him while he adjusts." He gave short meaningful looks at Kira, Conner, Ethan, then back to Dillan. No one seemed to notice. "Dillan, you can sit next to Trent." The two walked to the last seats in the back of the classroom. Tommy waited until they were seated before starting. "Alright! Today, we'll be talking about-"

And so the science class went. Only a few paying attention, while the rest goofed off.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Tommy waited until only he, Kira, Ethan, and Conner were alone in the room. "What 'cha need, Doctor O.?" Ethan asked; he was referring to the look he gave them at the beginning of class. "I'm taking a wild guess that it has something to do with that Dillan kid?"

"Yes, it does." Tommy replied. "Something doesn't feel right; just keep an eye on him."

With an affirmative, the three students left to go to their own separate class. Ethan went to Math, Kira to English, and Conner to P.E.

When Conner finished changing, he followed the trail of students from the locker room to the field behind the school, and Dillan was already there. The clothes he changed into revealed muscular limbs that were hidden under Dillan's previous attire. As if sensing someone was watching, Dillan looked at Conner with his sharp red-amber eyes, his white hair was pulled pack, and his glasses were no longer on their perch on Dillan's nose. Conner's own eyes widened as he recognized that eye color.

Conner knew he was a little slow, but even he could see that this was Alfa; the same one that took down Tommy earlier that month. He had to warn the others, soon.

"So Dillan is Dysis, who was also Alfa, serving Mesogog? But Dillan's a guy." Ethan summarized the entire conversation the Dino Rangers just had. He was rubbing his head as if to placate an oncoming headache. "Either way, he's in trouble."

"What? What do you know that we don't?" Hayley asked.

"From what I've heard, Dillan's gotten on the wrong side of Mark Fisherman." Ethan was still rubbing his head. "You know, the juvie that got expelled a couple years ago and started a gang that's been causing some problems downtown." Tommy gave him a look. "All I know is something is going to go down tonight and Dillan is in trouble."

"How long did you know about this?" Kira demanded.

Ethan's hands were in a surrendering position. "I heard about it on my way here, but with all this, I forgot!"

"We don't have time for this." Tommy said as he rushed to find Dillan.

He had a hard time finding where Dillan was, spending almost ten minutes in the Jeep looking for him when he heard shouts from the ally way. A shout of pain followed by a quick "I'm sorry," before it repeated.

Tommy got there just in time to see Dillan knee the last standing man in the groin. Dillan stepped back, hands covering his mouth. "I am _so_ _sorry_ about that one."

Then a slam sounded from the rear end of the Tommy's Jeep. Dillan turned around, having not realized someone was there. The teacher jumped out of the vehicle to see what caused the collision. It was a freaky gold and red creature with strange sequenced horns on its head.

Dillan was sure Tommy murmured "My insurance company's never going to buy this," before the thing jumped to its feet.

"Are you Doctor Oliver?" He demanded, seeming unfazed from ramming into the Jeep at a high speed. Tommy nodded. "Then prepare for your demise." The creature cracked his knuckles, and then the fight began.

Any of the attacks Tommy was able to land seemed to make no difference, while the rest of his assaults were blocked or dodged. Finally, the creature got a hold on Tommy, and flung him into a wall. He pressed his Dino Band on his wrist as he lay there on the concrete.

"Hey!" Dillan shouted, causing both to look. He dropped the hoodie to the ground, and stood in a fighting position. "No one wails on my teacher." With that, Dillan attacked, but the new kid's hits did only as much as Tommy's, which was none. Soon, Dillan too was flung into a wall, painfully, if the loud crack and wet thump was anything to go by. A rib bone had broken, and his head had hit the wall none too gently.

Tommy couldn't get up from the ground in time to save Dillan, but just in time, the Red and Blue Rangers appeared on the scene, firing at the creature to make him back away.

"You okay?" The red one asked, and Tommy nodded, even if he could feel a sprained ankle and a couple fractured bones.

Echoing through the alleys, Trent's voice could be heard. "Dillan! Dillan! Where are you?"

"Dillan, are you alright?" The Kira asked when she approached.

"No, my chest, my head-," Dillan pulled a bloody hand away from his head injury. "-hurts." Dillan's eyes were unfocused, voice almost sleepy; make that head injury a concussion. Dillan's eyes were battling to stay open.

"Dillan! Dillan, you need to stay awake! Come on, keep your eyes open!" The Kira shouted.

"I know, I know." Dillan said tiredly, fighting to stay awake, the blood from the head wound seemed to stain his white hair with its redness.

Just then, Trent appeared, and he didn't seem to notice anything aside from Dillan lying on the ground, injured. He ran to the other kid, and grabbed the hand that was reaching for him. "Trent, Dillan has a concussion; you need to help me keep him awake." Trent nodded. "Doctor O. has already called an ambulance; it's on its way."

The Blue and Red Ranger finally was able to force the creature back when an invisiportal appeared from the sky, and deposited Zeltrax and Dysis. "I was wondering when you would show up." The Red Ranger said.

"Don't worry, we'll be leaving soon. We're just here to pick up Junior." Dysis said while the two next to her bickered. "Okay, you two, let's go." And with that, they jumped into the invisiportal.

Ethan and Conner were staring at where they disappeared until they were snapped back to reality by Kira's shouts. "Dillan! Stay _awake_!" There was so much blood…

The ambulance arrived, its sirens blasting, and lights flashing. It was only then Tommy noticed the gang Dillan had beaten before wasn't there anymore. And with Dysis and Dillan being seen at the same time, their only lead was gone.

Kira, Tommy, Conner, and Ethan were talking next to the greeting desk of the hospital. Trent was in Dillan's hospital room, probably asleep by the kid's side. "So Dysis was there?" Kira asked the other teens. She was busy keeping Dillan from falling asleep, so she couldn't pay attention to the battles around her.

"Yeah, I guess that means Dysis and Dillan aren't the same person." Ethan replied "They couldn't be to begin with one's a guy, the other's a girl."

Tommy was going to say something, but stopped himself when Anton Mercer burst through the swinging doors. "Mercer, Dillan. Where?" The man asked desperately, he looked horrible.

"Anton!" Tommy called, his arm waved to catch his eye. The business man walked quickly to them. "Dillan's alive. I can take you there now."

_**((A/N: Hey guys! It's SariauChan once again! I would love feedback on this one; tell me if you like it or hate it, just tell me why and I will be fine with it. The more reviews I get, the sooner I post the chapter.**_

_**This is SariauChan, signing off.))**_


End file.
